The Punishment Should Fit The Crime
by Julianna03
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob were home all alone. They both wanted a little fun but will it all come back to them later? Not that could at Summarys *better then it sounds* Rated K just in case. Please comment my one shot story :


One shot story. Came to me when finished reading Breaking dawn for the millionth time. Try and enjoy as much as I enjoyed thinking about it.

*Spoilers Alert* Post Breaking Dawn.

_Renesmees POV_

The sun shone bright for once. In the little town of forks sunny days were so rare. Everything today seemed perfect. Momma and Dad were on a holiday at the island and there were no other mind reading vampires around to hear my thoughts, and right at this moment the house was empty because everyone else had gone out hunting and I was free to lay on hammock set up for me near the river with Jacob lying on the grass beside me.

Yep life was pretty good for a teenage half breed like me.

"Jacob. When will you start aging?" I asked breaking the silence and turning on my side to look down at him. "I'm not sure. I hope never because I will out grow you and then I couldn't be with you forever" he answered and he sat up and leaned towards my face, I smiled at him and bent down for a kiss

"You are so beautiful you know that?" Jacob whispered against my lips and I giggled because his hot breath tickled. I pushed his face away and stood up from the hammock.

"Come on lets go find somewhere to be alone" I looked down at him and winked

"We are alone" Jacob raised his brows slightly at having to point out the clear obvious to me.

"No I mean really alone" and with that I bent down and took his hand and dragged him over to the giant Cullen garage which to my surprise Carlisle's Black Mercedes was still there. I thought they had taken it to go hunting but I guess they took the Jeep because that was the only other car missing. Before I knew what was going on Jacob had rapped his arms around my waste and started kissing my neck, suddenly he scoped me up in his arms and leaning down to kiss me on the mouth. Jacob walked forward with me in his arms and opened the car door, the next thing I knew were sitting in the back seat of the black Mercedes making out.

_Emmett's POV _

I sat on the lounge room couch watching collage football. Bella and Edward were on the island trying to get a real love life and their youngest daughter was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the smelly wolf. They were both playing an unknown card game that I think they made up themselves. That's what I found them doing when I came home with Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

All the other Cullen's had drifted off to do their own thing. Rosalie, Alice and Esme went up to Roses wardrobe to find clothes from the seventies because they said something about that style coming back into the fashion world- As if!. Carlisle went into the garage to do something to his car- well that's what I think he said. And jasper had gone to read a war novel.

All was quite and calm for a little while until suddenly I herd the back door slam and Carlisle came storming into the lounge room. He was visible fuming, which was rather uncommon of him to do.

"FAMILY MEETING, RIGHT NOW!" He yelled so loud that Nessie had to cover her sensitive half human ears at the sound. Almost immediately the whole family was gathering around the large mahogany table.

We all sat down, me next to Rosalie, Jasper next to Alice and Jacob next to Renesmee.

Esme was on the opposite end of the table directly across from Carlisle who stood at the head of the table leaning forward on his hands, his expression was furious.

_Renesmee's POV _

Not in all of my 7 and half years had I ever seen Grandpa Carlisle this mad. But there he stood looking down at each of our confused faces. No one knew what was up, not even Alice who could see the future. She looked just as befuddled as the rest of us.

Carlisle straightened up still not saying a word but keeping his mouth turned down in anger, and then he walked out of the room only to come back in half a second. He held something behind his back, and then suddenly he brought his arm around and we all saw the garment in his hand.

It was a Bra; a lacy pink one with a little bow between the cups.

"What is this?" He said in a deadly calm voice that made his words scarier.

"It's a chick's bra" Emmett chuckled, his face wasn't confused anymore. He just thought it was funny that the Doctor was holding a bra at the table. I looked around at everyone else; they were still just as confused. I frowned and turned to look at Jacob who looked more worried more then baffled.

Maybe Carlisle was losing it, I mean he was over three hundred years old, but could vampires go crazy?

Carlisle spoke "I found this-" he held the bra higher by the strap. "– In my car"

I tried to keep a straight face, while my brain exploded. Jacob and I had been in the Mercedes this afternoon while everyone was out, but I hadn't taken my bra off, me and Jake weren't that intimate.

The Doctor looked towards Jacob and I and we both looked down.

"I'm saying this once and for all, there will be no physical intimacy performed anywhere other then your bedrooms!" he turned his head back to Jake and me and continued "and for those who shouldn't be doing anything like that in the first place, remember the promises you make and stick to them" he eyed my bracelet that Jacob had given me for my first Christmas.

Emmett began to laugh and Rosalie started to growl angrily.

"The scent in the car is not that of a vampire" Carlisle stated, everyone gasped and turned to look at Jacob who was looking down at his hands which were on the table.

"Innocent my ass" jasper mumbled staring daggers at Jacob which made me feel kind of protective of him. I didn't want trouble for me or Jacob, especially with my over protective family.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I promised you parents that while they were away I would keep you out of trouble not let you get into it! You're grounded and that means Jacob isn't aloud here for a week"

"Jake and I were only making out!" I shouted at him. "And the bra doesn't belong to me either!" I continued. All of them were giving me a look like they didn't believe a word I said.

"The bra belonged to Rosalie. I saw it in her room just last week!" Alice narrowed her eyes at Rose finally understanding the situation better then I was.

"Alice! You ruined my perfectly planned plan!" My blonde auntie complained.

"You planned to get me grounded!?" I yelled angrily at her, getting what was going on now.

Rose nodded and said "Well Me and Emmett had been in the car the day before and I must have taken it off then. I was just about to confess, but then you said you had been in the car today with the dog, well I couldn't miss the chance to get him kicked out of the house for a week or so." She finished bluntly, Jacob growled and stood up.

"Rosalie why can't you just grow up and get over the fact that Jacob and I are together and that he is not leaving, besides I let Emmett be here!"

Jasper, Alice, Jacob and Esme began to laugh at my last statement and Carlisle mouth twitched from its perfectly set frown. At first I think Emmett didn't really get what I said because he sat looking confused, and then his face lit up in understanding followed by a frown and a loud "Hey!"

"Am I still grounded? I mean I didn't do anything seriously wrong" I asked looking towards my grandfather. He shook his head but held his index finger up "On one condition"

_-The next day- Jacobs POV _

I got to hand it to the Doctor; he knew how to serve out the punishment. But at least I got to stick around for the show. Nessie was sent to wash the Mercedes and the Jeep while I sat on the porch and watched her. That's until I got soaked with a bucket of cold water when she caught me watching, and when the blond Barbie came out to inspect the work, she ended up getting what she deserved. Wet clothes and hair.

Yep life was pretty good for a teenage wolf like me.

Please rate!

I love Rose, but everytime I finish reading breaking Dawn I feel a kind of Anger towards her because all she cared about was trying to baby snatching Nessie if Bella was to die. So here I think I get My revenge.


End file.
